The Kiss, part deux
by GRACE5
Summary: a couple months after the D/L lost kiss


"Nice to see you on your feet again, man." Danny said as he clapped Flack on the back.

"You too, Mess." Flack laughed as he sipped his beer and watched as Danny's face twisted in confusion.

"What do ya mean?" Danny asked.

"Little birdy mighta told me Monroe kissed you, nearly knocking you off your feet." Flack smirked as he watched Danny quickly look at Lindsay who was with Adam at the bar waiting for their drinks. "That the truth?"

"Yep." Danny said proudly as he looked back at Flack.

"And?" Flack asked as he and Danny moved to a booth in the back.

"And what?" Danny asked with a smirk as his eyes flicked back over to Lindsay who was now talking to some random guy.

"Come'on Danno." Flack practically begged.

"What?" Danny laughed. "She kissed me, I kissed her back."

"Tongue?" Flack asked.

"Flack!" Danny laughed taking a sip of his beer.

"What you always kiss and told before, actually, a lot more than kissing." Flack said as they both looked to see Lindsay and Adam heading back towards them.

"Well you'll just have to get over it." Danny said as Adam slid in next to Flack and Lindsay next to Danny by default.

"Get over what?" Adam asked looking between the two men along with Lindsay.

"Nothin'." Danny said as he looked at Lindsay's drink curiously. "Whatcha get Montana?"

"A Hot Dick." Lindsay said calmly, while the rest of the men went wide-eyed, Danny almost spit out his beer on Flack.

"What?" Danny asked, sounding breathless.

"A Hot Dick, it's 2 shots Grand Marnier, 2 shots Bailey's Irish cream then you add 4 oz Coffee , hot or enough to fill mug." Lindsay explained as she placed her hand on Danny's upper thigh causing him to swallow hard. She turned and looked at him giving him a small smirk and squeezing his thigh. "You wanna try it?"

"Uh." Danny said, his mind foggy.

"I think he has one already, Linds." Flack said, immediately earning a chuckle from Adam and a glare from Danny.

"Shut up." Danny warned and picked up his beer again. "I think I'll just stick with my beer."

"Okay." Lindsay said, still leaving her hand on his thigh as she continued to talk to Flack and Adam.

"Fuck." Flack groaned as his phone went off. "I gotta go, it's my sister."

"Alright, see ya later man." Danny said as Adam moved from the booth to let Flack out.

"Later guys." Flack said as he walked off.

"I think I'm gonna head off too." Adam said as he finished his drink and looked between Danny and Lindsay, noting he hadn't seen Lindsay's right hand since they practically sat down.

"Why?" Lindsay asked as she finished her drink.

"Cause you know." Adam said as he started to turn pink. "I just gotta."

"Okay, bye Adam." Danny laughed as he watched Adam get up and leave the table.

"He didn't have to go." Lindsay said as she turned and looked at Danny, removing her hand from his thigh.

"He did." Danny said with a nod.

"Why?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"'cause." Danny said as he licked his lips and dropped his mouth to Lindsay's. He smirked as her hand immediately went to his hair like last time and how she let out a small gasp when his tongue met hers.

"Oh." Lindsay said as they pulled away for air and he rested his forehead against hers. "That's a good reason." She said as she kissed him again, softly sucking on his bottom lip before moving her tongue against his.

"I thought so." Danny agreed when they pulled away again. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"That's 'cause we've been avoiding each other." Lindsay laughed dropping her hand from his hair back onto his thigh.

"Yeah." Danny agreed as he shifted under her hand. "It's 'cause we knew this would happen."

"What would happen?" Lindsay asked as she kissed the corner of his mouth then his cheek and down his neck causing him to groan.

"This." Danny said as she pulled away from his neck and he brought his mouth to hers again.

"What's this?" she asked again, slowly running her hand up and down his inner thigh causing him to twitch.

"Stoppit, you know that I'm talking about." He laughed as they broke apart and he removed her hand from his thigh and keeping it in his. "You have to stop that."

"Why?" Lindsay asked innocently.

"Because I don't want to be walking out of here with a tent in my pants." Danny said seriously and Lindsay giggled.

"Then why don't we leave right now, before you get to that point?" she asked as she moved away from him, closer to the edge of the booth.

"Considering I'm already half way there." Danny groaned causing her to smirk and slip out of the booth.

"Don't worry, I'll beat up whoever makes fun of you." Lindsay laughed as they headed towards the exit, his hand protectively on the small of her back.

"Not funny, Montana." He whispered in her ear as they finally make it to the exit of the bar and he hailed a cab. "So?"

"So." She said as she continued to watch him try and flag down a cab, finally succeeding.

"I'm only gonna ask you this once." He says as he opens the door for her. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yup." She said happily and climbed into the cab and scooting over, making room for him. "Are you?" she asked suddenly nervous.

"Yes." He said seriously and turned to her after giving the driver his address. "But I'm not looking for one night with you."

"Me neither." She said placing a hand on his cheek and leaning in to kiss him again, her hand slipping back into his hair.

"We're here." The driver said, interrupting Danny and Lindsay's make out session.

"Thanks." Danny said as he pulled out his wallet. "Keep the change."

"Thanks." The driver said as Danny got out of the cab and reached down to help Lindsay out.

"Thanks." She said as she intertwined their fingers and walked up to his building, this not being the first time she'd been here.

He quickly unlocked the door and led her to the elevator where she pinned him against the wall and attacked his lips. He groaned and placed his hands on her hips grinding his pelvis against hers, letting her feel the effect she had on him. The elevator dinged and she tried to pull back from her but he leaned in, keeping her lips against his. She laughed and pushed him away with her hand, sticking her foot out to stop the doors from shutting.

"Nice save." Danny laughed. "These things take forever."

"Just open the door." Lindsay laughed as she watched him pull his keys back out of his pocket.

"In a hurry?" he laughed and held the door open for her.

"Thanks." She said as she took her jacket and off and turned around and watched him take his off. He took hers from her and hung it on the coat rack next to hers. He smirked as he turned around and stood practically on her toes as he gazed down at her. "What?"

"Your cut healed pretty good." He said as he placed his hand in her hair like he had before.

"It's because I let it breathe." She laughed as she licked her lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly as his hands moved to her hips and pushed her shirt up her torso.

They quickly pulled apart so he could remove her shirt. She gasped as his rough his ran up and down her sides, just barely grazing her breasts. Her hands moved from his neck down his back to the hem up his shirt, which she quickly removed along with his wife beader and glasses. He moved his lips to her neck as his hand finally moved to cup and massage her breasts through her bra.

"Danny." She moaned as she threw her head back and he started kissing her chest and reached around to remove her bra expertly.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against him as he continued to kiss her, their tongues fighting for dominance as she rolled her hips against his erection.

"Fuck Lindsay." He moaned into her neck as she nipped at her ear lobe and sucked under his ear causing him to groan. He reached down and wrapped her legs around his waist, angling her better against him.

"You gotta bedroom, Cowboy?" she whispered huskily into his ear.

"Yeah." He breathed out as he sucked the junction between her neck and collarbone. He felt and heard her giggle and he looked up at her curiously.

"You wanna take me there?" she laughed as she rested her forehead against his.

"Oh, yeah." He blushed as he set her back down on the ground and led her towards the back of the apartment to his bedroom.

She smiled and kicked off her shoes and he followed before taking a step closer to her as she moved backwards until that back of her knees hit the bed and she fell backwards onto it.

"Smooth." He laughed as he climbed over top of her and gazed down at her as he brought a hand up to cup her breasts, his thumb rubbing circles around the nipple causing her to moan.

"Thanks." She moaned as she arched her hips against his.

"You're welcome." He laughed as he reached his hands down to unbutton her jeans and return his mouth to hers. He quickly undid the zipper and moved as she kicked them off and he stood from the bed and she sat up and slowly undid his button and slowly ran the zipper over his erection. "Linds." He pleaded as he looked down at her.

"Something you want?" she asked as she laid back on the bed and he stepped out of his jeans.

"Yeah, you." He said as he ran his hand down her sides again, stopping at her panties. "Are you sure?"

"I thought you were only gonna ask that once?" she laughed as he smirked and pulled them down her legs.

"Shut up." He laughed and kissed his way down her neck, stopping to suck and nibble at her breasts while the other hand massaged.

"Danny." She moaned as her hands fisted in his hair. He slowly moved down her stomach, noting the belly button ring for the first time. He looked up at her curiously and she read his mind. "College."

"Nice." He said as he continued to place random kisses on her stomach as his hand ran up and down her inner thigh causing her to squirm.

"Danny, please." She moaned as she continued to squirm. He kneeled at the edge of the bed and smirked up at her before running his finger along her wet folds.

"Jesus Montana." He said as he inhaled her scent and placed butterfly kisses along the inside of her thighs as he slipped a finger inside her, testing her, before slipping in a second.

"Dan." She moaned as she arched her hips and he pumped his fingers in and out of her. He grinned and slightly crooked his fingers to stimulate her g-spot and she almost shot off the bed. He smirked and slowly kissed around her clit before gently sucking it, sending her over the edge. "Oh god, Danny." She moaned as her hands fisted in his hair.

He smiled and removed his fingers making sure she was looking at him as he licked them clean. He crawled back up her body and softly kissed her as she continued to come down from her high. Her hands soon wrapped around his neck and moved to his chest before slipping into his boxers and stroking his member lightly.

"Fuck." He groaned as she swirled her hand tightly around his tip. She soon removed her hand from him and moved from under him and pushed him on his back. "Montana." He groaned as she got off the bed and moved to where he was not too long ago.

"What?" she asked innocently as her brown eyes sparkled at him. She smirked as she saw the tent that had formed in his boxers. She kneeled at the edge of the bed and pulled the waistband over his hard on and threw the boxers across the room as she admired his girth.

"See somen you like?" he asked with a smirk.

"Maybe." She said and shrugged her shoulders, causing his face to fall and her to laugh. "I'm kdding." She laughed as she gently blew on the tip causing him to fall back against the bed with a groan. She slowly took his tip into her mouth, swirling the pre cum around his tip as her hand pumped his shaft. She smirked at his intake of breath when she started to hum and suck, with her tongue pressed against the ridge of his cock.

"Fuck Lindsay." He groaned as he bucked underneath her. "You gotta stop." He begged with a groan as she continued. "I'm gonna cum." He whimpered and she pulled away, with a smirk.

She smiled and kissed her way up his body, flicking her tongue over his nipple causing him to hiss. He smiled as he gazed up at her, causing her to blush.

"What?" she asked.

"You're beautiful." He said softly as he reached up and placed a curl behind her ear. She smiled and kissed him softly before resting her forehead against his.

"You're not too bad yourself, Messer." She laughed as she grinded her hips against his, causing him to whimper.

"You better watch it Linds, or this might be over before it starts." He laughed as he flipped her over on her back and they moved so their heads were against the pillows.

"That wouldn't be good, now would it?" she asked as she moved her hand between them to stroke him.

"Lindsay." He warned as he dropped his head in pleasure.

"Maybe you should do something." She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled sheepishly and positioned himself at her warmth and slowly slid inside her, giving her time to adjust to his width.

"Jesus, Danny." She moaned as she ran her nails down his back. Her muscles continued to tighten around him the further he slid in, causing him to drop his head to her shoulder in pleasure.

"So tight, baby." He moaned as he kissed her neck before pulling back and kissing her lips, still allowing her to adjust to him.

When he felt her start to move under him he took that as a sign to move so he slowly started thrusting in and out of her.

"Faster." She breathed out as their hips finally found a rhythm. He groaned and picked up his pace causing her to whimper. He moved a hand between them and toyed with her clit, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. "Danny." She moaned and he felt her muscles milk him as she came.

He grunted as he slowed his thrusts while she climaxed. She quickly recovered and flipped him on his back.

"Fuck Linds." Danny moaned as she started to ride him. She moaned and threw her head back as Danny thrusted up to meet hers. He groaned and sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her and he flipped her over on her back again.

"Hey." She protested but was silenced with a kiss as she came around him again, sending him over the edge.

"Lindsay." He grunted as he collapsed on top of her and continued to spurt inside her.

Lindsay smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, their breathing still ragged. Danny pulled back and smiled at her and kissed her gently before rolling off and out of her. Lindsay smiled as she felt Danny wrap his arms around her waist and spoon her.

"I thought you didn't cuddle." Lindsay said softly as she placed her hands on top of his.

"Where'd you hear that?" Danny asked as he kissed her neck.

"Everywhere." Lindsay laughed.

"Is that right?" Danny laughed.

"Can you get the light?" Lindsay asked with a yawn.

"Why do I have to?" Danny asked.

"It's your place."

"So?" he laughed as he nuzzled her neck.

"Light, Dan." She said and smiled as he moved from behind her to shut the light off. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said as he laid on his back and she turned to snuggle against him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Linds?"

"Huh?" she asked with a yawn.

"You wanna go out with me?" he asked, his nerves obvious in his voice.

"Yeah." She said and fell asleep.


End file.
